Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved drill cuttings conveying apparatus including a lifting head member adapted to be disposed around a drillhole for conveying an air flowstream laden with particulate matter through a flexible duct section to a cuttings separating and collecting system. The apparatus includes mechanism for bending the flexible duct section when moving the lifting head between working and retracted positions with respect to a drill rig wherein improved ground clearance is provided.